The Wild Ones
by Don'tMessWithMusic
Summary: Andy knows something is weird when all these kids keep "running away," then he gets taken too, only to find out he is a Wild One and must fight for the lives of the Rebels against F.E.A.R. My take on Wretched and Divine. Hope you like! Rated M for language and certain scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Biersack, have you checked it out? We found a limited edition Batman coffee cup online." Danny's voice could be heard through the entire store as I flipped through a rack of old Batman comics. I looked up the moment I heard _limited edition._

"No way man?" I said, leaving my normal spot, and walking towards the counter. My friend, and a worker in my favorite store, Danny Wornsnop, stood behind the counter, polishing a case with a special Green Lantern figurine in it. He had a smirk on his face, telling me that I would obviously never achieve this Batman cup. "...how much?"

"At least two-hundred. It's signed by Lewis G Wilson."

"_No way_!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. "He died in 2000!"

"Exactly." Danny winked. "It's been in some museum in another country since Lewis died, and they just decided they could make big bucks. Two-hundred is a rough estimate, it's probably much more."

"Fuck, I'd never be able to afford that, I-" My eyes moved from Danny to the piece of crap TV right behind him. The news was on, and there was a lady talking like she was worried. _Another missing kid.._ I thought automatically. I don't know how I knew. In fact, I'm not sure how I'd known every time another one of these kids went missing, but I did. And I knew it wasn't just kids running away, like the news and their parents stated. It was much more... They were being taken. I don't know how I knew, I just did... "Turn that up." Danny obeyed, grabbing the remote and turning it up to high volume.

_"There has been yet another case of a teenage runaway. This time, seventeen year old Ashley Purdy of St. Louis, Missouri, was reported missing after not coming home from school Thursday afternoon. We're live with the boys parents."_

The camera went to another newscaster standing with two adults, both looking horribly sad and disfunctional.

_"When he didn't come home after school, we just thought he'd gone to a friends house. We'd gotten into a little argument that morning, so it was understandable if he'd gone somewhere to cool off. But he didn't come home the next day either. We contacted one of his friends and said Ash hadn't even gone to school. I think a lot of the music he listens to provoked him to runaway. Ashley, if you're watching this.. Come home, we're sorry."_

The next thing to flash on the screen was a picture of a boy with long black hair, a smile on his face, a cowboy hat, and a star necklace that really stood out to me. I felt my body go tense and pushed back the impulse to cry. I sighed and looked away from the screen, my eyes automatically going to a guy with a black hoodie on, staring blankly at the Avengers rack. I shot Danny one of those _who is he_ looks, but he just responded with a shrug.

My phone began to ring violently in my pocket. I quickly pulled out my iPhone and answered. "Hi, mom." I knew who it was. I didn't have friends besides Danny to call me.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack, why in the world aren't you already home? It's 9:45PM!"

"Sorry, mom. I got caught up in Batman. I'm heading out now." I waved to Danny, who waved back slightly, and walked out of the door.

"Well you better be home in fifteen minutes, or you're grounded."

"I know, I know." I groaned and rolled my eyes, wondering what she could possibly ground me for. I didn't go out or use social media. I only went to the comic book store.

"Be here. I love you."

"You too, mom." I sighed and hung the phone up quickly, stuffing it back into my pocket. I continued onward into the dark night, my stomach growling aggressively. I hadn't eaten since earlier, and that made me want to rush home just to raid the fridge; but no, I'd enjoy this walk, ignore my stomach, and listen to some music. I went ahead and put my headphones in both ears, ignoring my mothers constant warning, _"Have at least one ear open so you can be aware of your surroundings,"_ and turned my music on high volume.

I walked for a straight seven minutes before something caught my eye. I was passing by an alley way next to an abandoned restaurant when I saw a little white kitten looking up at me from behind a dumpster. I slowly pulled out my headphones, and walked over to the cute thing. As soon as I got close enough to grab her, she whimpered and ran off. I began to chase her down the alley, a mistake on my behalf. Just as I got far enough into the alley to know it was a _long_ alley, I watched Snowball(I'd named her while chasing her, fuck you.) get stabbed violently with a shiny black dagger. I listened to her whimper once more, blood pouring from the wound and making her once beautiful white coat turn brownish-red, my whole body frozen. "N-no...!" I exclaimed, but it was too late. Snowball took her last, painful sounding breath. I looked up to the holder of the dagger and gasped. It was the hooded man from the comic book store. _How did he get here before me, if he didn't leave before me?_ I asked myself, fully confused.

"Hello, Andy." The man said with a sly smile on his face. With quick movement, he extended his fist out, punching me hard in the face, knocking me unconscious.

And I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long it was before I woke up, but it wasn't my intentions to at all, and I had a headache. A _really bad_ headache.

"Is he dead?" One voice asked.

"Kick him, he'll wake up if he isn't." Another responded.

"You guys are idiots." Another voice said, sounding extremely annoyed. "He's breathing."

"I still want to poke it!" Yet another voice exclaimed. Next thing I knew, I was being poked in the side.

With a grunt and a groan, being that I suddenly felt a wave of soreness, I rolled over and pushed myself up to a sitting position. My eyes were suddenly met by the eyes of four other guys, all standing near each other except one, who wore a dirty skull and cross bone bandanna around his head. He was standing a little closer to me with a tilted head. "Damn, nice black eye you got going there." He said.

I blinked a few times, confused as to why these guys were in my room, and why my room looked like a prison cell. Then my eyes registered a little better, and I stared right into the eyes of a face I recognized.

_Ashley Purdy._

"Y-you're Ashley." I stated. He gave me a hard look that said, _"Obviously."_ He didn't say a word though.

"Yeah, that's Ash. He's been here a few weeks." Another one of the guys said. This one had a ripped black shirt on. "I'm Jinxx."

"A few _weeks_?" I asked, my eyes widening. "But I just heard about him running away on the news today!"

"Uh, yesterday. You've been out for a good while." The only other guy besides Ashley to not speak to me said. "I'm Jake, that's CC." Jake pointed at the guy who'd originally been closest to me, poking me to _see if I was alive._ "But Ash over there may have only been missing for a couple days in the human world, but here it's been over a month."_  
_

"The whole space time continuum is different here." Jinxx said matter-of-factly.

"_Here?_ Where is _here_?" I asked, my whole body really starting to react to the fact that I'd been punched in the face and taken to some weird ass location that supposedly wasn't in the _human world.__  
_

Jinxx sighed, shrugging. "We're not really sure where here is, but we know it's not part of the human world. _They_ told us it wasn't." His emphasis on the word they showed me that _they_ were someone not to question. "In all reality, people only started disappearing about a year ago. But they've been here for three years."

"I sure have." I heard the soft voice of a woman and took a glance through the bars of the muddy cell. Across from my cell, barely six feet away, a girl sat in yet another disgusting cell, holding one of the bars gently, as if it could be broken so easily. _If only._ Her dark brown hair fell in wavy locks down her shoulders, and her hazel eyes shone brightly. She was the definition of beauty.

She must have realized I'd been staring, because she smirked at me, something flashing through her eyes too quickly for me to see. "It's been a long three years too."

"Hey Jewels," CC waved kindly across the walkway, smiling at the pretty girl. "Lauren doesn't happen to be awake, does she?"

"You have quite the crush, dude." Jake said, punching CC on the shoulder playfully. CC laughed and shrugged. "Hey, you can't tell me she's not hot."

"I'm more into Ella," Jake smiled wide, and I stared at him and CC with raised eyebrows. We, whoever they were, were trapped in some dusty old gross prison cell in a place that was supposedly not in the human world, while there's some form of evil dudes that are the reason for us being here, probably plotting our death or starting a child army... And _they were talking about girls._

"Can we please take a few steps back!?" I blurted out, looking down at the ground blankly. When it went silent, I sighed and continued. "I have to go home. My mom is going to be so mad that I'm not home. Well, by now she's probably called the cops because I'm always home by eleven at night and no later, since I don't even have friends to hang out with, but she has no idea what's going on, and she's going to be crying because we got into an argument about me being out after dark before I went home, and I didn't even say _I love you_ back, I just said _you too_ because I was so mad, but then there was that kitten, and the guy, and the cat dying, and then-" I stopped, trying to catch my breath. It was harden then I thought. I could feel myself going into full on panic attack mode, and I didn't know what to do to stop it.

I'd had panic attacks before, and there had been bad ones, but normally I would just sit down, sing to myself, drink water, and it'd go away.

I started shaking, my lips quivering, my throat feeling utterly dry. I tried to grab my throat, but I suddenly had no sense of what or where my body parts were.

This was all too much for my body to cope with. I could feel my mind drifting off, and before I knew it, I was staring at the back of my eyelids.


End file.
